Rising Order
by SRona58
Summary: After several years, an Alliance unit was dispatched in an effort to rebuild the rebel base on Hoth. General Han Solo and Wookie Chewbacca led the effort, leaving Luke, Leia, and their son in the hands of the Alliance. How does Han react to everything when he returns? Young Ben Solo - Han/Leia
1. Opening Crawl

**A/N: I'm about to finish one of my Fics, "Secrets of Endor", and wanted to get something in the new world out there. This story is meant to focus on the events of Han/Leia/Ben when Ben is a kid. Set in the new world, not canon, unfortunately. I would love to write one in canon, but one child is easier to express for me right now than having a lengthy and in depth plot.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Rising Order**

 _The galaxy is at peace again, thanks to the Rebel Alliance. Luke Skywalker, with the help of his friends, Leia Organa and Han Solo, successfully defeated the dreaded Emperor Palpatine. As the Rebels began to rebuild their bases and strengthen the galaxy back to the Republic it once was, the three continue to aid in search missions meant to seek out remaining supporters of the Empire._

 _After several years, an Alliance unit was dispatched in an effort to rebuild the rebel base on Hoth. General Han Solo and Wookie Chewbacca led the effort, leaving Luke, Leia, and their son in the hands of the Alliance._

 _Once accomplishing the rebuild of the base and assigning units to continue its upkeep, Solo and Chewbacca returned back to the Alliance at the request of Commander Mon Mothma._


	2. I

**A/N: Set briefly around 8-9 year old Ben Solo. Please read and review!**

* * *

I

"Easy, you hunk of fur!"

Han Solo was particular when it came to his ship. The _Millennium Falcon_ had been his muse for most of his life, transporting him to and from each near death experience he had encountered. His copilot, Chewbacca, was not as gentle with her as he was at times, especially when docking her onto another ship.

"That's it, nice and easy now," Solo commanded.

Slowly, the two guided her down onto the docking platforms of the Alliance's frigate. Stationed in the outer rim, it had become home to them, as both Han and Leia were "homeless" at this point.

"Good, now shut her down," Solo ordered, not waiting to watch if his companion would do so or not.

Thankfully, Chewie began the series of switches that would shut the _Millennium Falcon's_ engines down. He was used to Solo ordering him to complete their tasks, but he was fine with it. He owed the smuggler a life debt, and he knew he was anxious to see Leia again.

Han slowly stepped out onto the loading ramp of the _Falcon_ , taking small, quiet steps out into the open. Then, he paused and looked around. For a moment, he felt unease dwell in the pit of his stomach. It had been several months since he had set foot on the Alliance's frigate. Several months since he had been home. Several months since he had seen Leia, or…

"Dad!"

A small, excited boy with dark, shaggy hair, just like his father's, printed full speed through the engineers and pilots in the bay. He was skinny, but tall for his age, and resembled the king of energy Han had heard Luke had held when he was eight years old, too.

"Hey, kiddo," Solo greeted, kneeling down on the loading ramp to prepare to catch the approaching boy.

The eight year old slammed his body into Han's, gripping his short arms around his dad's torso in a tight hug. Solo, not expecting the hit to be backed with so much force, stumbled a bit, but caught his balance before the two fell backward.

"Easy, kid," he warned, realizing how much time had really passed since he had left. "You must have grown a lot since I've been gone."

"It's been seven months, dad!" the boy informed him. He was smart for his age, just like his mother.

"Has it really been that long?" Han asked, partly to himself. "You're mother's gonna kill me," he added, awaiting Leia's frustration that the mission took longer than expected.

"Mom's taking a nap!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. He seemed to love the idea of spending alone time with his father.

"Is she?" Solo asked, but his eyes trailed to something else. Someone else. A figure standing at the bottom of the ramp.

"Ben!" it shouted. "Come on, give your father some room to breathe."

The boy released his hug on Solo and dropped his shoulders into a sulking stance. "Fine…" he muttered. Then, he paraded back to the man standing in black attire at the bottom of the ramp.

"Luke!" Han called, opening his arms in the signs of a hug as he followed his son.

"Han, buddy," Skywalker responded, just as happy to see his friend as Solo was.

The two embraced in a friendly hug, making Han finally feel at home again.

"Thanks for taking care of them while I was gone," Solo told him sincerely, thankful that he came back to a well and safe family. For once, they were what mattered, and not a thing else.

"Any time. Where's Chewie?"

"Just shutting down the _Falcon_."

The two broke apart after Han gave Luke a friendly pat on the back. Then, Solo reached down and offered a ride to Ben.

The child jumped into his arms willingly and swung both arms around his dad's neck, ready to be picked up. Then, with one hand, Solo easily held onto the kid's bottom, keeping him supported as they walked.

"He's a hand full," Skywalker commented as they proceeded to the bunk halls so Solo could settle in.

"I can see that," Han replied sarcastically. "How's Leia doing?"

Luke was silent for a moment, and Han figured he was attempting to reach out to her through the Force bond that the two shared.

Then, Skywalker was happy to respond. "Doing great," he told his friend. "But Ben here has been wearing her out big time."

"I bet Mothma isn't happy," Solo assumed, knowing that Leia being out of commission was not making the Commander happy.

Luke chuckled. "I've been trying to keep her distracted."

"Well, it obviously hasn't been working, or we wouldn't have been called back."

The two approached the hallways entering the pathways to the bunk rooms. It had been too long since Solo had walked these halls. Sure, there had been longer missions, but this was the first that Leia had let him go alone. He had softened her up – he _missed_ being on the frigate.

When he approached his bunk, he set Ben down on the floor again, letting him walk on his own two feet.

"Hey, kid," Solo began as he crouched down to speak to his son. "What do ya say you hang out with Uncle Luke for a while so I can wake mommy up?"

"It's just mom, dad," the miniature Solo shot back with attitude. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I can see that," Solo replied, glancing up at Luke and rubbing his jawline with his right hand. "And apparently your mother's son, too."

"Come on, Ben," Luke said mid laugh. He reached down to take the kid's hand as Han stood up straight again. "How about we go to your bunk and practice that trick I was teaching you."

Han was stunned. "I'm gone a few months and they give the kid his own room?" He ignored Skywalker's comment about the tricks – he knew Luke had it out to make Ben a Jedi, even if he didn't approve. Unfortunately, he had no say in things. The kid was a Solo, but he was also a Skywalker. It would happen either way.

Luke ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "Leia thought it would be best to give him his own space."

"Yeah, dad!" Ben chimed in. "A Jedi can't sleep with his parents!"

"And it's just across the hall," the Jedi added.

"A Jedi, huh?" Han shot Luke a glare. Then, he sighed and punched a key code into Leia's bunk. "Just don't try any of those mind tricks on me, got it, kid?"

"Come on, dad, Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded!" Ben informed him, showing off his knowledge of the Force.

Han couldn't help but smile. If anyone would've asked him years ago if he could handle a kid, he would've told them they were crazy. In fact, he would've shot their heads right off with his blaster. But in those years, things changed. Leia changed him. The Alliance changed him. And now, this was his home.

When Luke finally took Ben off to the bunk across the hall, Han turned to the open bunk in front of him. Tucked away on the small bed frame was a petite figure, in a white spacesuit similar to that of the outfit she had worn on Hoth when they had first built the base.

Solo watched her breathe from behind – she was lying on her back, her body rising and falling with each breath. She looked peaceful. For once, she was not worrying about the stress of being an Alliance leader.

Unhooking his holster and belt and swinging them to the floor, Han proceeded towards the bunk himself. After all the traveling, he, too, could use a nap. He shrugged off his jacket, and then pulled off his boots quietly. Once he was comfortable, he allowed himself to lay down in the bunk next to Leia, who grumbled slightly.

Solo kissed her cheek softly and pulled her into a tight hug. It was good to be near her again.

"Hey, Princess," he whispered into the back of her neck. He closed his eyes. "I'm home."

"Han?" Leia mumbled back, her voice coated with exhaustion.

Solo smiled his infamous crooked smile and rubbed his nose along her cheek as he went to kiss her forehead. "Go back to bed, sweetheart," he told her kindly.

Then, he felt her pulse heighten.

"Where's Ben?" she asked, more awake this time.

"With Luke."

"Luke?" she asked groggily as she rolled over to face him. "Isn't he with Wedge?"

"Not that I saw," Han told her. Then, he kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you."

She squinted an eye open and gave him her best confused expression. "You? Missed me?" she asked, stunned. "You never miss anything."

"Yeah, well…" Solo shrugged. "Things change."

"That's what happens when you've been gone for seven months," Leia shot back.

"Hey, hold on a minute," Han warned. "It was only three months longer than expected."

"Oh, is that all?" Her tone of voice made her sound too innocent.

Solo felt the urge to argue, but he didn't have it in him. He knew she would be feisty with him – she always was. But he wanted to savor this time with his wife along before their son came back into the picture. Sure, he missed them both, but he didn't get to spend too much time with Leia these days. Not since Mothma had been sending them on so many missions, anyway.

Han wasn't always good with words, but he made up for it where it counted. He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers in a way that spoke to her. She knew how much he had really missed her; he wasn't lying.

"I'm glad you're back," she told him, pulling away from his embrace.

But Han silenced her, pressing his finger to her lips. Then, he let his hand slide down and around her waist. "No talking," he warned. He pulled her as close to him as he could, then kissed her again, this time with urgency.

Solo felt Leia's lips curl up against his and allowed her to break the kiss for just one second.

"I love you, nerf herder," she teased.

"I know," he told her quickly, before capturing her lips with his own again.


	3. II

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll revise this part later or not. I love Han as a father...but it's hard to write him that way, considering he would have developed a lot in order to properly parent.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

II

Sometimes, it was hard to tell when it was morning in space. The sun didn't rise, or set, for that matter. The moon always shone and it was always dark without artificial light. It was difficult to keep track of time. It was especially difficult to know when to wake up if one forgot to set an alarm, but for Han and Leia, an alarm came crashing down on them every morning.

Solo had forgotten what is was like to have a hyper-active child constantly in his face. Even upon his return, he had left Ben with Luke for the night and had not remembered that his son enjoyed jumping on his parents every morning. However, that was exactly what had happened.

When the heavy weight that was his child landed right in between he and Leia, Han thought about how much of a difference there was between thirty-four and forty-two. His body ached, and not in a good way. He wished for a moment that he could go back to how things were after the Battle of Endor, for reasons other than just age.

"Easy, kid!" Solo warned for the second time since he had arrived back on base. He shut his eyes tighter, turning towards Leia's back to avoid the flailing limbs of his son.

Then, he heard Leia chuckle. She rolled over to lay on her back and face the small boy. Solo, still groggy, grabbed his pillow and held it over his face as he attempted to get a few more winks of sleep.

"Good morning, Benji," the Princess murmured, pulling her son onto her other side with her. His body pressed against Solo's side as Leia rubbed her finger along his nose.

"Mom, just Ben!" he giggled, once again flailing. "I'm too old for nicknames!"

"A man's gone for a couple months and his kid's too old for nicknames, has his own room, and is already studying those Jedi books of Luke's," Han groaned from under the pillow.

Leia scowled and scolded him. "That's because it wasn't just a couple of months."

Ben pulled the pillow from Han's grasp and reveled his father's face – spotted and rough where his five-o-clock shadow was starting to come in. He had his eyes squinted closed to avoid looking up at the lights overhead.

"Come on, dad, wake UP!" Ben demanded dramatically, tossing the pillow to the ground. "Uncle Luke said he'd show me the _Falcon_ today!"

"Did he?" Solo asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Yup, because I'm-"

"Old enough," his father finished for him. "Yeah, so I've heard."

"Han!" Leia snapped, warning him to take it easy on his son.

Solo pressed his lips together in frustration, but tried something less assertive. "Sorry, kid." He ruffled his son's hair until it looked messy and wild.

"Stop!" Ben complained, trying to make his head neat again.

"It looks nice when it's scruffy," Leia said in good humor.

Han glanced her direction with humor in his eyes but stuck with his decision. "I just don't want you on her until you're old enough."

Sure, part of him wanted to show his kin everything about the ship he loved so dearly. But he was afraid that Ben might want to do dangerous stunts like he had when he was younger if he showed him. Or worse, he would want to mess around on her and wind up breaking something.

"But Uncle Luke said—" Ben argued, ready for a fight.

"Benji, listen to your father," Leia told him. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

The boy was not happy. Crossing his arms and jumping off the bed, Ben stomped theatrically out of the room and across the hall to his new bunk.

Solo watched him go, his lanky body racing out of his parent's bunk. The last time he saw his son, he was about five inches shorter. Time was certainly flying by.

"He's learned a lot, you know," Leia spoke softly, breaking into Han's thoughts. "Luke's even taught him the controls."

"Great." He turned back to face her, still sitting up in the bed with the sheets over his lap. His bare chest started to feel cold – it wasn't too warm in space, either. "Anything else happen without my consent while I was gone?"

Leia looked away from him, guilt clouding her eyes. "It's not my fault that you chose to stay longer."

"Not your fault?" Han repeated sarcastically, just like he always had a habit of doing. "Let's not forget you were the one that suggested Chewie and I go solo on this last one!" he snapped back. "If it weren't for you, Mon would've send us together and we could've handled things as a family."

"A family?" Leia argued. "Since when have you ever been concerned about your family, Han?"

Then, the Princess was out of bed and changing into her normal dress so she could present herself in front of the Commanders in the briefing room in just a few hours.

"Well, your Worship," Solo spat, knowing she still hated the nickname. "If I would've known that's how you really feel, I wouldn't have been so nice to you last night!"

Leia blushed for a moment, trying to forget what had happened. She was tired and still half asleep and had allowed herself to forgive him – momentarily.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about that on your own with this next mission," Leia told him icily, shrugging on her white protective jacket. Then, she began tying her hair up in a half braided, half straightened bun.

Han stood up straight, letting the blanket fall off of him. His Corellian naval pants still clinging to the lower half of his body like a glove – they made comfortable sleeping shorts every now and then.

"Leia!" he argued. "I already told you I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"

Suddenly, a sadness clouded her eyes that Solo hadn't seen in a while. She looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "You don't get it."

"Get what? Tell me." At this point, Han was genuine. He took a few steps towards her and gripped onto her shoulders, allowing her to be face to face with him.

"You can't stop it, Han!"

"I don't want to stop it," Solo answered, understanding. "I just wish we could slow it down."

"It doesn't work that way." The Princess looked down at her feet. "It won't go away. He's getting stronger every day. Every day that you've been gone, he's become more and more like his Uncle."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Solo asked, pulling her in to a caressing hug.

"For now," she whispered. "But I'm afraid…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. "I know," Solo told her. "But pushing me out of the picture isn't going to help anything. I may not want to deal with it, but he's still our son."

"Then treat him like one," Leia demanded.

Han sighed. She was right. Ever since he had been deployed on the last few missions, he had come back not knowing the kid he would be getting to know again. He changed so drastically each time. Leia had every right to protect the boy, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt with how insensitive Han could be at times.

He kissed the top of her head. "You go to the briefing. I'll meet you there," Solo told her.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got something I have to do," he responded. He looked at her with a face that begged her to trust him. When she let out a sigh and agreed, he thanked her and gave her a soft kiss. "I won't be long."

* * *

Leia had agreed to go to the briefing, awaiting Han's return once he was done with whatever he was doing with the last bit of time he had that morning. She had dismissed Ben to his room while they were being prepared, so Luke could attend with her. She knew Mon had a mission up her sleeve, and both she and her brother sensed it would involve the both of them.

Solo was thankful that his wife didn't ask any more questions. He was seldom secretive, especially because he rarely showed emotion other than frustration with her. She knew he was stubborn like that, which meant every time he had a plan up his sleeve, she worried. But she had let him go without a fight, this time.

Now, Han sat in his beloved pilot's seat of the _Millennium Falcon_ , waiting for Chewie to stop his howling in the main hold.

"Come on, your giant fuzz ball!" Solo shouted to the space behind him, hoping his friend had heard him.

He heard a rumble of a reply, and awaited his arrival in the cockpit. When he made his way through the doors, a small figure emerged from behind him: Ben Solo.

The boy walked into the cockpit, amazed by all of the lighting and buttons and levers that his father knew how to operate. His jaw was open wide as he took it all in.

"I thought Luke had taught you how to fly," Han reacted.

His son stepped up beside him and ran his fingers over the buttons on the dash. "He tried," he explained. "I just figured it out on my own, first."

Han was puzzled. Had he just heard right?

"Can we take a ride?" Ben asked suddenly, hoping his dad would let him fly with him. He looked up to his father for being such a great pilot – after hearing the tales of how heroic he was, he wanted to fly just as he did for the Alliance.

"Not today, kid," Solo told him with a side smirk.

"Aw, come on!" he complained. "I bet you I could fly her!"

A loud laugh rumbled from the Wookie's core and Han rolled his eyes at the situation. "You've got a lot of courage, kid, I'll give you that."

"Mom says that about you all the time," Ben muttered, focusing on the dash again.

Solo sighed. He was just getting the hang of the father thing, but it seemed like all he did was disappoint his son. Still, he had to know when to set limits – that was part of his agreement with Leia.

Then, a loud message rang across the docking bay. _General Solo, report to briefing. Immediately._

"Maybe another day," Han told him, taking off his head set and setting it on the dash.

Ben was obviously broken hearted. "That's what you said before the last mission. You're going out again, aren't you?"

Han flashed his half smile and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You know it's my job, kiddo."

"I know…"

Then, an idea hit him. "Why don't you hang out here with Chewie for a little bit? I'll come back to get ya after the meeting."


	4. III

**A/N: Thank you for the really nice review on the last chapter! I really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Please drop a review if you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

III

The look on Ben Solo's face haunted Han as he approached the briefing room. He hated saying goodbye – he was never part of a big family, and he never gave in to his feelings. He was an ex-smuggler. Tough. Courageous. But sometimes, the sadness on his son's face was enough to break through to him.

When Ben had been born, it became his job to protect him, just as Chewie was his protector. He was tolerant of the job; he already was in charge of protecting the Princess, even if he had failed so many years ago on Bespin. One more body wasn't going to be the end of him.

When Han reached the briefing room, the crowd sitting on the benches awaiting orders all turned to look his direction.

"Sorry," he muttered, annoyance creeping through his voice. He kept his eyes low and made his way towards Leia's seat – the same seat they had been in when they prepared for the attack on Endor, which happened to be the same battle that had led to Ben's birth.

"To catch you up, General," Mon Mothma barked from the table in the center of the room. Her voice bellowed out smoothly and with authority. She still held the position of eldest Commander and leader of the Alliance. "We've received word that the Sith Lord Darth Vader had left plans detailing the whereabouts of the rest of the Imperial weapons supply."

"So send out a fleet to get it," he snapped back, not wanting to deal with her attitude.

Solo relaxed in his seat with his arms stretched out along the back of the bench behind him. He stared down the Commander as though his life depended on it. He was not ready to be deployed again, but he could tell that's why she was so demanding with him so early in the conversation.

"It's not that simple, General," she commented back, returning his cold stare.

Mothma had never really approved of Solo. She tolerated him because he was a good pilot and he had helped the Alliance out more than she could repay. But once Leia had given birth to their son, he had been deployed over and over. If she hadn't kept him off of the base, he would become weak and useless to her.

"Then tell me where they are and I'll get them myself," he replied cheekily, leaning forward and clasping his hands together.

Leia placed a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "It's a rumor. We don't know the location. Not yet."

He glanced at his wife, calming his temper. Still, he couldn't let the bickering end without a last sarcastic reply. "Great, we're chasing a rumor."

Then, from behind them, a voice spoke gently and slowly, as though releasing a thought as it flowed through his mind. "Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Leia questioned, glancing back at her brother.

Luke met her gaze. "I'm from there. My father was from there. I can feel it. They're on Tatooine."

"So we're going after a rumor based off of a feeling…" Solo muttered, staring dead ahead at the wall across the room. He was too ticked off to look straight at anyone while he was talking.

"Just you, General," Mothma told him. "You and Chewbacca can take the _Falcon_ and scout out the planet."

" _Me_?" he asked, pointing to himself and returning his sight to Mothma. "How about _you_ ," he argued. "Or Antilles or Luke, even!"

"The Princess has given us word that you know the planet well."

"Did she?" he asked, shooting Leia a look with wide eyes. "Well listen, I've had enough of that sand planet. In case you've forgotten, I spent too much time in that cantina. I'd like to never go back."

"We are insisting you take this mission, General." Mothma narrowed her eyes. "Unless you want to give up your position with the Alliance."

That was all Han needed- Mon Mothma succeeding in getting Han Solo to back out of serving the Alliance. He wouldn't give her the opportunity.

He began to speak acceptance, but once he opened his mouth, Leia stopped him.

"I'll go!" she shouted, sitting up straight.

Han shot her a look, confused. It wasn't like her to want to go on missions anymore, especially with Ben to watch over. But when she faced him again, he read it all in her eyes. Clearly, something they had discussed earlier had changed her mind.

"That's very generous, Princess," Mothma told her. "But we need at least two members on this mission. We cannot risk one going alone."

"Then I'll go with her," Luke offered.

"Luke!" Leia hissed. She was warning him to keep silence – Ben needed his Uncle. His teacher.

"I know Tatooine, Leia," he told her calmly. "What better guide than myself?"

Leia knew he was right. If anyone were to go with her to Tatooine on a mission involving her father, she would want it to be either Luke or Han. Luke would handle it the same way as she would, and Han would let her confide in him and protect her.

"It's settled, then," Mothma decided.

"But who will watch Ben?" Leia asked urgently, starting to panic.

"I'll be here," Solo offered.

"But you've been away so long!"

"Leia," he soothed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I may have been gone but I'm still his father."

For some reason, saying those words out loud still shocked Han. He never imagined for once in his life that he would be a father. He never wanted to have the responsibility to raise a child. But Leia was a wonderful mother. She was patient, kind, and generous, and she was teaching him how to be that kind of parent, as well.

* * *

Mon Mothma had given Leia and Luke a few days rest before deploying them on their mission. Leia had bargained with her – she had just gotten Han back, and couldn't handle being separated so soon. She _had_ been the one to ask for Solo to be sent with Chewie, but she had taken that back the second she felt the remorse flow through Han's body.

Once the meeting was over, the Princess found herself walking with her hands clasping Han's bicep, as the two walked with their friend back towards the loading docks.

"You're sure you don't mind us taking the _Falcon_?" she asked softly, still holding onto Han as though she had to leave him already.

He leaned down to speak into her ear. "Just be careful with her," he told her. "Don't let the kid touch her down too quickly. And make sure you power off correctly or that hyper drive will over heat. And if you don't give your shields four seconds advance you'll get yourselves stuck in a heavy situation. And—"

Leia cut him off with a chuckle. "Han," she silenced. "She'll be fine."

He relaxed and showed off his crooked smile. "Okay. Good," he stuttered, not sure what to say. It was silly of him to think Leia and Luke couldn't handle the _Falcon_. They flew her several times when he had to rest. Sure, they didn't know her inside and out like he did, but they didn't build her. They didn't modify her. Still, they learned a lot from him – enough to handle flying her for the mission.

"Don't worry so much," Leia teased.

"Chewie and I will do a once over just to make sure she's safe for you to take off on," he promised as they neared the bay. Then, he leaned down further. "You owe me for this one, our Highness."

Ignoring his sly comment, Leia replied with, "If you refuse to stop calling me that, it just makes you 'your Worship' as well."

"What, because I married you?" Han asked, flashing another smile. "You tricked me into that one, sweetheart."

"Tricked you?" Leia gasped.

Solo winked. "Well, your Worship, why don't you show your King some thanks for letting you use his ship."

Leia smirked and stood up closer to him, letting her lips brush his ear. "We'll talk after Ben is in bed," she tossed back playfully.

From the other side of Han, Luke focused on the two and attempted to calm them down using the Force. Solo had picked up on his tricks more and more since the fight on Endor had ended.

"Cut it out, kid," he growled, standing upright again. He hated when Luke used those mind tricks on him. Leia could fight it, but he wasn't as willed. Although the Force didn't work on him fully, he couldn't handle it as well as Leia could. He had begun to train her, and she learned quickly.

"Sorry," Skywalker replied, sending an embarrassed smile Solo's way. "Just a habit."

"One day that trick is going to back fire on you," he warned.

Leia placed her hand on Han's arm, pulling his attention back to her. "Han, look!"

Solo turned towards the open area in front of them; the docking bay. Ahead of them was the _Falcon_ , standing tall with all her glory. On top of her was the tall figure of the Wookie pilot, apparently fixing something under her shell. He reached over the side, asking a smaller figure to hand him something. Below, Ben Solo reached up and handed him a tool, helping the pilot out.

"Ben!" Solo called across the bay, catching his son's attention.

The boy looked his way.

Leia watched as the boy realized his father had called out to him – this was the first time in a while he had been summoned for something other than discipline. Little Solo dropped the tool in his other hand, the metal clanking on the bay's floor, and then began running full force at his parents.

Leia anticipated his little arms to wrap around her legs when he collided with them, but instead, one of his arm's attached to her and the other to his father.

Solo looked down with concern – Ben never showed appreciation towards him. Since Han had told him he wouldn't let him pilot until he was eighteen when he first took an interest in the ships, Ben had resented his father. It was only a little bit, but he was definitely closer to Leia than Han. Solo accepted it; he wanted to have a relationship with his son, but he also wanted to keep him out of the kind of trouble he, Leia, and Luke had been in when they were young.

"What's Chewie doing up there?" he asked his son, looking down at the small child.

"Fixing her," Ben told them matter-of-factly.

Han looked up towards the ship again. "Again?" he asked, disgusted.


	5. IV

**A/N: Sorry this is short - I've had a really bad day. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

IV

"Chewie, get down here and give me a hand!" Han Solo growled from underneath the _Falcon_.

Soon after arriving back to the docking bay, the General had learned that his beloved ship had a blown radiator. In theory, he could replace it. But that was when he figured it was just the motivator. Somewhere between finding out that she was overheating and the radiator wouldn't let her shut down and opening the hatch to inspect the parts, the motivator had gone, as well. Chewie had described the scene as "fireworks".

The Wookie yowled from the heights of the ship. Soon after, loud footprints were heard on the metal exterior of the ship. Then the ladder, then, finally, the docking bay floor.

"I don't care if you were almost finished," Han growled, wrenching a bolt into place on the panel above him as he crouched low. "I need her up and running for Leia."

Chewie was quick in defending little Ben – he knew Solo loved his son, but he also knew how often he resented his actions.

At first, Han had thought it was their horrible takeoff from Hoth that had damaged his baby. Then, he had learned of the child's experiments while Chewie was busy attempting to tune her up.

"Of course it was his fault, you big oaf!" Han shouted, whipping his head towards the Wookie. "Maybe if you watched him a little closer, the _Falcon_ would have survived this morning."

Chewie groaned, but it turned into a whimper when he caught a glimpse of a shadow from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Han barked, following his gaze.

Holding out a wrench was the small seven year old boy. He held a straight face, but it was obvious he had overheard what his father had shouted his friend.

"I brought you the right wrench, dad," he told him quietly. "I forgot I had it when mom took me to say bye to Uncle Luke."

Han's heart plummeted as he listened to his son's quiet attempt at making up for the errors he had made on the _Falcon_. Solo had never been emotional, but having a kid changed things a little bit. For once, he really did feel bad about his temper.

"Thanks, kid," he said slowly after swallowing his pride.

Ben forced a smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry, dad."

Then, the boy turned and let his shoulders slump over in defeat. Han watched him walk back across the bay, unable to speak. He knew things were already unstable with Ben, and he had tried to make up for that by finally letting him see the _Falcon_. But now, he was back where he started – two steps behind.

* * *

A dark gray cape, lined in white, hung over Leia's shoulders as she looked at herself in the mirror of her bunk. The accessory was a sign of importance – an indication that she would be the negotiator, or that she was worthy of gathering information. Though Tatooine was known for being inhabited by smugglers, thieves, and low lives, she was ready to help Luke use the Force to learn as much about their father's vault as they could.

Mon Mothma had demanded she dress herself up. She had brought the outfit to her herself, just after she had taken Ben to visit with Luke. He, of course, would wear his black Jedi apparel, as he usually did on important missions. It made him look dignified and educated, as he was in the Force.

Watching Luke say goodbye to Ben was inspiring. He had been so calm, and was able to show Ben how to hold his feelings, too. They had parted peacefully, awaiting the return to the base to visit again. What Leia didn't expect, though, was Ben's reaction to her leaving once he returned from helping his father with his ship. Even though she was not as knowledgeable with the Force, she thought she could have had him keep it together. She failed miserably.

"Mommy, don't leave me here!" he had begged her, crying for the first time in two years.

At the age of six, Ben had decided Jedi don't cry, and he was right. But he was still a boy, so it was assumed that he would break down eventually. She had to admit, though, how well he was with controlling his feelings. He would do wonders in the academy once Luke got it up and running.

Leia had swept Ben up into her arms and sat down on the bed. She placed the boy in her lap. "I have to go," she told him. "This is a very important mission for the Alliance."

"The Empire is gone, mom!" he argued.

"This is to make sure they don't come back," she informed her son. He had heard the stories of the Imperial reign, but never had she told him the whole truth of it. That was a path she did not want to go down with him until he had decided to take the path of the light side.

"So let dad go!"

"Benji," Leia murmured, hugging him to her chest. "You're getting too old to have me around all the time."

"Yet not old enough to fly," he retorted.

"You're only eight years old!"

"It doesn't matter…" he muttered. "Dad will never let me fly."

"That's because your father is stubborn," she told him with a chuckle. She brushed his hair back with her hand and observed his brown eyes – his father's eyes. "And so are you."

"I know what I'm doing!" he insisted, struggling to escape his mother's grasp. "But dad doesn't listen."

"I'm sure you do, but sometimes your father is right. And you'll have to start listening to him once I'm gone," she ruled. "Uncle Luke and I are trusting you to be good until we get back."

Suddenly, Ben looked down sadly. "What if you don't come back?" he asked in a whisper.

And that had broken her heart. Leia had shipped him off to his bunk for an afternoon nap to let him – and herself - calm down. She knew he wouldn't sleep, but resting somewhere quiet would help until she could make him dinner.

Sighing, the Princess brought herself back to reality. She tweaked the shoulder of her cape, making sure it lay even on both sides. Then, she stood tall and straightened her shoulders.

"Reminds me of our wedding day," a voice mentioned as her husband entered the bunk. "Except more of a suit."

She smirked at herself in the mirror as Han slide behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he let them fall down her arms and around her waist. Then, he kissed her cheek.

"Just because it's white does not mean it resembles my wedding attire," she told him matter-of-factly.

"You're right," Solo whispered playfully in her ear. "I must be thinking of that night, when all of your white was on the floor." Then, he kissed her neck, making her shiver.

Leia smiled and closed her eyes as he continued to kiss, nibbling every now and then. She took a hand to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. "You better hope your son's asleep," she warned.

Then, Han froze. _Ben._

"Han?" Leia asked, opening her eyes and turning her head to face her husband.

He let out a breath he had been holding. "I'm trying, Leia," he told her. "I really am."

She walked towards the bed and sat down, staring at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Chewie let him play with the _Falcon_ ," he explained, realizing she had no idea. "I knew you needed her and I just got frustrated."

Leia was able to reach out and read him, feeling his memory and the guilt in the pit of his stomach. "That explains his sudden mood swing," she commented.

Han sat down next to her and rested his forehead in his hands, his elbows on his knees. Sensing his angst, Leia placed her hands on his shoulders and held him soothingly.

"You're not mad?" he asked, his voice surprised.

"Why would I be?"

Solo looked up, gently gazing into her soft eyes. He was confused; Leia had scolded him more than their son, yet here she was allowing his rude behavior to exist.

His loss for words were read by the Princess, who smiled kindly. "I know you haven't always been around," she told him. "But now you have plenty of time to fix things with him."

Solo wasn't convinced. "It's too late for that, Leia. The odds of him coming back to me are-"

"Never tell me the odds," she whispered, pulling him in for a breathy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Han cupped her face with his hand, studying her gentle facial features that were so familiar to him. He hated the fact that she was leaving so soon after his return.

"I know, fly boy," she teased.

Solo pulled her in for a kiss, letting his lips press like feathers against hers. Then, an emotion he hadn't felt since his first mission after Ben had been born washed over him. He closed his eyes together in tight, pained shields against the world and pulled the Princess closely to him. He held onto her as thought he had already lost her, strong yet protective at the same time. He intensified his kiss, breaking and jumping back into it, hoping she would return the gesture.

But instead, Leia pulled away from him, breathless. "Han," she whispered, placing her forehead against his. She glanced down at her trembling hands, placed boldly on his chest.

"Don't go, Leia." His voice was raspy and desperate. "I need you here."

"We still have over a day," she murmured, trying to focus on his heartbeat to soothe him.

"It's not enough," Solo told her.

Leia thought for a moment. She didn't _want_ to leave, but duty called. She had sent him on enough missions; it was her turn to provide for the Alliance again.

"Ben's asleep," she whispered, letting the Corellian know that she had felt him through the Force while she thought.

Then, Han lifted her chin and gripped the back of her head with his rough hand as she crushed his lips back against hers. He needed her to stay. He needed her to help him raise their son. If he couldn't have that, then he needed her then. It wasn't enough, but he would make it work.


	6. V

**A/N: Sorry for the delay - I'm still in the process of moving. Will be updating more soon!**

 **I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO excited to also say that my behind the scenes page for Star Wars got noticed by THE Mark Hamill the other day! I am still in complete shock!**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

V

The hallways of the Rebellion frigate were bustling. People were racing back and forth, urgently trying to prepare for the dispatch of Luke and Leia to the desert planet of Tatooine. Their mission was due to leave the following afternoon; it was the best Leia could hope for after Han had been gone for so long.

Despite the busy passageways outside, the inside of the bunk rooms were surprisingly quiet. Ben Solo sat on his floor in his bunk, his back pressed up against the cold frame of the bed. The metal walls were welcoming to him somehow – they reminded him of the outside of the _Falcon_ , something he had admired for years. If he imagine well enough, he could picture what his dad looked like in action as he took down the Imperial starships. At least, he could picture it when his mother told him the stories.

He played with the Starfighter in his small hands. The TIE Fighter's oddly shaped wings felt smooth in his hands as he attempted to mimic how it would fly through space. His uncle had given him a model X-Wing when he was younger, but he liked the style of the TIE Fighter more. Something appealed to him – possibly the black and chrome detailing or the elegance of it. The X-Wing came with the heroic stories of how his uncle had taken out the Death Star, but it wasn't as well put together as the Imperial ships.

Ben began to whisper the noises of the blaster canons going off as he flew the ship back and forth in front of his face. He chased an imaginary Y-Wing down in his mind.

Suddenly, he dropped the toy Starfighter in his lap. It bounced off his small black boots which were crossed in his lap. His dad had gotten him his own set of Corellian clothes when he was younger – he had always hoped his son would be part of a Rebellion like he was, or that was what Leia had explained to him.

Ben let the ship fall off of his lap and onto the ground as he stood. He made his way towards the doors and rushed out as soon as they opened, crashing into the legs of a sharply dressed Jedi before him.

"Hey, Ben!" Luke gasped as the boy's body raced into him. "Where are you off to so fast?"

The boy stepped back and looked up at his uncle. "I knew you were coming, so I wanted to surprise you."

Luke tilted his head in concern, analyzing the boy. "You knew?" he asked. "How?"

Ben shrugged. "I could just tell."

Skywalker exhaled and pointed towards Ben's bed. "Sit with me," he instructed. When he sat down, he patted on the mattress next to him.

Little Solo hopped up next to him, excited to her a new story from his uncle. That was what usually occurred when Luke invited him to sit. He had heard about the defeat of the Empire, meeting Yoda, and how his father had only met him out of money, but still, his uncle had surprised him with something new each time.

With a glance at the door, Luke willed the metal to close shut with his mind.

"How did you do that?"

Skywalker grinned and ruffled the boy's hair with his hand once he was settled next to him. "The Force is a powerful thing, Ben."

The kid looked away from his uncle and burned a hole into the floor with his eyes. "Dad says mom can do what you do."

"She can."

"But he says it's all a joke, too."

Luke sensed the frustration in Ben. He knew Han had never been approving of the idea of the Force, but he hadn't ever known how to use it either. It wouldn't surprise him if he had mentioned something negative about it to his son at some point.

"Your mother can do what I do because we're related," Luke told his nephew. "And someday, you'll be able to use the Force, too."

"I can now!" Ben insisted, turning his head back up towards Skywalker.

The Jedi chuckled and shook his head. "There's too much for you to learn, still."

"But I can do it!" Solo claimed. "Watch!" He focused on the TIE Fighter on the floor, closing his eyes tightly. He attempted to will it to float into the air. He struggled as he pictures it in his mind and imagined it rising off the ground.

But when Ben opened his eyes, nothing had moved.

Luke sighed. "You'll learn to be a Jedi one day," he promised. "When I get back, I'll ask your mom if I can begin your lessons."

The boy was obviously disappointed. His shoulders slumped forward and he slipped off the bed. When his feet touched the floor, he kicked the TIE Fighter to the side with his right foot. It bounced off the base of the wall and make a clanking noise.

"You have to learn to control your temper," the Jedi told the boy quietly, observing his father's impatience in him. "If you don't, you could fall to the dark side."

"I can't be angry and be a Jedi?" Ben asked in a mocking tone. "You've been angry before."

Luke chuckled again. "Ben, I was young when I met your father. The stories he may have told you were before Yoda trained me. I have been one with the Force for many years now. That was a long time ago."

"But you didn't turn to the dark side," the child argued. He was smart for his age.

"No, I didn't."

Ben was about to respond, but before he could say anything else, he sensed a warning from the room across the hall. His body tensed and he turned his head in the direction of the door, yearning to listen to whatever was happening.

Luke sat up straight as he caught an impression of the boy's changed state of mind. "What is it?"

"My mom," Solo answered. "Her heart is beating too fast. Something's not right."

Luke wanted to stop the boy; he knew Leia was with Han, and it _was_ morning. They were probably up to more mature matters, which Ben should be steered away from.

But there was no stopping the child. He was persistent, as his mother was, and jumped at the wall to punch in his key code. Luke attempted to keep the doors shut to enclose the boy in the room with him, but with a wave of his hand, Ben pushed it aside and allowed himself to exit. Skywalker sat on the bunk, stunned by the sudden burst of strength in the Force that Ben had just shown off.

* * *

Han's bunk was just as silent as Ben's. The noises from the hallway were masked by the sound proof walls – the one nice feature of the frigate. The speaker system made its way into the rooms, but other than that, the Rebellion members would not be bothered.

The blankets draped over the waist of a very tan Han Solo and a fair skinned Princess Leia, who was lying on her side facing the wall away from the door to their bunk. Han had his arm tucked under the pillow behind his head as he slept, as he usually did. He was one to stretch out in bed – Leia had learned to deal with it over time.

Solo stretched his neck as he woke up, letting out a deep breath and blinking his eyes open. He turned his head toward his wife and remembered the night before. A lopsided grin spread across his face as he sleepily gazed at her body, gently rising and falling with each silent breath. He rolled onto his side as well, but propped himself up on his elbows as he crawled over onto Leia's side of the bed.

Han felt Leia shift as he hovered over her. She was waking up, but was still in her groggy stage. He lowered himself over her and gently kissed her cheek. Then, he let himself fall down onto her and embrace her in a tight hug as he kissed down to her neck and woke her up.

"Morning, Princess," Solo teased, mumbling into her skin as Leia tightened up her body and grinned.

"Han," she giggled, sleep still heavy on her voice. "Stop!" Leia tucked her head into her arms and attempting to avoid his kisses.

"That's not what you said last night," he teased, continuing to attempt to give Leia's kisses.

Solo was not one to be cuddly, but he was one to want to be a softer kind of man when he was around his wife. Something about Leia made him fall in love with her, and that same something made him want to be a different person for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she scolded, trying to settle Han's playful mood before it escalated too far.

"Come on, sweetheart," Solo continued. "You leave tomorrow. How about you show this pilot some love?"

"You've lost your mind!" Leia giggled, turning into the direction of Solo, who was still slightly on his own side of the bunk.

He gave up his attack and leaned on his one arm, relying on his upper body strength to hold him up. It was easier than expected after all the work he had put into training to help the Alliance. Solo smiled his half grin and watched Leia's eyes dance over his face. They were pretending to be happy, but he could see the sadness clouding them.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm leaving tomorrow…" she whispered, cupping his face with her hand softly as she stared into his hazel eyes.

Han let his smile fade and pressed his eyebrow's together in worry. "You'll be back," he promised. "And I'll be here, with Ben."

She faked a smile but looked away. "I was thinking about that," she told him quietly.

"About what?" Solo hated when she made decisions about Ben on her own, but anticipated it every time one of them went away. It was like a ritual for them to discuss his future before either one left.

"Luke wants to teach him to be a Jedi when we get back."

"Of course he does," Han complained, sighing and falling onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling.

Leia sat up this time, holding the blanket over her chest. "Han," she began. "I think we should wait. I'll talk to Luke while we're gone."

For once, Han was stunned. He had never thought of Leia as the one to want to avoid confrontation, but she obviously had no need to send Ben to schooling with Luke too early on. They finally agreed on something.

But then, she continued. "Send him to classes while I'm gone."

"Those Alliance history things?" Han asked, acting as though he had just eaten something foul. "Come on, Leia. I can teach him anything he needs to know. I lived it, after all."

"And so did I," she told him kindly. "But please, just agree with me on this."

Solo inhaled, studying the ceiling intently. If he agreed, he would make his wife happy. If he agreed, Ben would continue to resent him for making him attend classes he had no interest in. If he disagreed, Leia would be upset with him, and he would be left with more time to be responsible for Ben and less time to work on his side projects. Either way, he was in trouble.


End file.
